Observations
by Zabby Perno
Summary: It was very rare that Morgana got to watch them like this, hands linked, just walking and enjoying each other's company.


**Title:** Observations

**Author:** Forensic Fan '93

**Beta:** My sister-in-law

**Genre:** Family, Romance

**Characters:** Morgana Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, Merlin

**Mentioned:** Gwen

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur, mentioned Gwen/Morgana

**Set After:** Alternate Universe

**A/N:** So… I gave a very dear friend of mine a challenge to get her creative juices flowing again. And as mine have been dry for the day, I told her I'd do it as well, for all three options I gave her. This is the first one, based on a picture of two people holding hands. Oh and this is not necessarily a reincarnation fic, but it could be taken that way.

**Word Count:** 499

**Summary:** It was very rare that Morgana got to watch them like this, hands linked, just walking and enjoying each other's company.

**Warnings:** OOC!Arthur, OOC!Merlin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin, nor any of the characters seen in this piece of work. I do, however, own the imaginary house in Washington State.

* * *

><p>It was very rare that Morgana got to watch them like this, hands linked, just walking and enjoying each other's company. Her half-brother worked far too hard at his job as a lawyer. And her best friend worked far too hard at his job as a doctor.<p>

Arthur is a damn good lawyer, everyone knew that. Morgana found herself wishing that he would get his head out of his ass and spend some time with Merlin.

If there was one word to describe Arthur's heart and soul, it would be "Merlin". If there was one word to describe Merlin's, it would be "Arthur". They really were two sides to the same coin. She smiled as she leaned against her balcony, the sea spray hitting her face. She heard the gentle laughter fall from her half-brother's lips. Morgana saw the smile that graced his face. Merlin and Arthur walked the beach, hand in hand, away the house that they shared with Morgana and her girlfriend Gwen.

Morgana felt Gwen's arms slip around her waist, and they both smiled at the picture perfect scene they saw before them.

—•—•—•—

Merlin smiled at his boyfriend. "Can you believe," he said softly, linking their hands together, "that it's been ten years since we met?"

Arthur tilted his head back and laughed. "Actually, Merlin, I can." He squeezed his partner's hand. He contemplated saying something cheesy about how he didn't know how he'd lived without Merlin for so long. But that just wasn't him. It wasn't Arthur and it wasn't Merlin. "I can."

The doctor tilted his head to lean it on his boyfriend's shoulders, magic wrapping around the both of them to keep them warm in the coolness of the Pacific Northwest. "Yes," he said, "I can too."

The lawyer pulled his boyfriend around to face him. Arthur unlinked their hands and put both of his hands on Merlin's jaw, keeping his face towards Arthur's own. He smiled in the softly fading light of the sun falling behind the ocean. Just as the sun was sinking below the horizon, he leaned in and captured Merlin's lips in a chaste kiss.

Merlin and Arthur both knew this kiss was just about expressing the infinite amounts of love for each other they held, and not anything sexual. Not at this point anyway. They didn't want to scare any children that might still be on the beach.

They stood there in each other's arms, watching the sun's final rays paint the earth with a pink light.

"Come on, _Mer_lin," Arthur said, tangling his finger with his boyfriend's. "Let's go home."

—•—•—•—

Morgana smiled as the two men kissed. Gwen's smile lit up her face, watching her two best friends and her girlfriend. She placed her own kiss on Morgana's cheek. Every once in a while Merlin or Arthur would stop and steal a kiss along the way.

It was very rare that Morgana got to watch them like this, hands linked, just walking and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p>So, like I said, this was written for a challenge, which is why it is so short. Let me know what you think! And if you want to follow what I'm writing, in my profile, there's a link to a blog and a facebook page. I try to update those daily on what I'm doing, so that's a good way to keep track of things!<p> 


End file.
